Done Being Afraid
by NinjaRose90
Summary: Bianca Reed isn't your typical 15 year old girl with a secret. Her secret sets her apart from everyone else. But after an accident five years earlier that ruined her, she burried her secret for what she thought would be the rest of her life. Until a certain Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes finds the young girl and tries to help her confront her past.
1. Chapter 1

**First Batman fanfic, so please be sweet. If you don't like don'tt read. If you do like it PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 3**

Chapter 1

I stared down at the streets below me. I have gotten into a very bad habit of sleeping on fire escapes so my back was killing me. I laid face down and stared through the cracks. I didn't even have a clue of what time it was. My last watch broke. The Narrows isn't the safest place in the world so I sleep as high off the ground as possible. I sighed and got on the latter of the escape. I kicked the hook and the latter started to drop to the next level. I jumped to that latter next and rode it down. I kept doing that until I was finally at the ground. I grabbed my backpack which I had hid behind a trashcan. I slung it over my shoulder and jogged down the street.

I came to a tall apartment building and began climbing the fire escape to the fifth floor window. I opened it and crawled in.

"You know you don't have to sneak around Bianca." I looked up in shock.

"I'm sorry Meredith. I didn't know what time it was and I didn't want to disturb you or Eve." Meredith was a short Caucasian woman and Eve was her eleven year old daughter. It had to be early because Meredith was still in her robe and her long black hair, which is usually well done, was knotted up in a bun.

"You know your always welcome here Bianca. Would you like some breakfast?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes mam." I smiled. I first looked at myself in a mirror in the hall. I didn't look to good either. My long black hair was in to braided pig tails which now looked like crap. There were very dark circles under my bright green eyes. I also stared in shame at my scars. One of them was very obvious, as it sat right in the middle of my red lips. Another went from the left side of my cheek and traced up seven inches towards my nose. The last started at my neck and went up two inches passed my chin. Next thing I knew Meredith pulled me away from the mirror.

"Quit staring." she almost growled.

"Sorry." I said sadly as I sat at the table.

"Bianca!" Eve came running down the hall and she gave me a rib crunching hug.

"Easy there honey." I choked. She released.

"Sorry." she smiled. Eve is a beautiful girl. Even in the morning. Her long black hair was in a low pony tale. Her eyes were a lovely honey brown and her white skin was truly flawless. There wasn't a day I didn't see her smiling.

"So, have anything fun planned today?" asked Meredith as she piled pancakes in front of Eve and myself.

"Do I ever? I need to make some more money so I may do some more drawings. Speaking of which." I reached into my bag and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to Meredith.

"Oh sweety I can't take that from you."

"I want you to though. I sold a drawing yesterday and made this and I want you to have it." I laid it down on the table in front of her. She looked as if she was going to cry. Meredith works two jobs just to make a living for her and Eve.

"Thank you." she smiled and took the money.

"Bianca why do you wear that glove?" Eve asked. I looked down at my right hand that was shielded by a black leather glove. I'm surprised she hasn't asked before.

"Um, reasons." I tried to smile as I rubbed the palm of my hand.

"Don't ask stupid questions Eve. A girl is entitled to her secrets."

"Sorry mom." she said shyly.

"She's fine Meredith." I sighed. "Do you have the time?"

"Oh yes." she looked at her watch. "Seven thirty."

"Thanks, I better get going." I grabbed my bag and crawled out to the fire escape.

"You know we have a door." said Eve.

"I know. This is just more fun, later." I crawled down the latter and back to the ground. It was late November in Gotham, so it was getting pretty cold. The high today was only going to be sixty. I zipped up my jacket and started walking.

"Hey scar face!" crap. I sighed and saw five guys walking towards me. All of them older then me. That just shows you how some people are in this city. Being fifteen and people are ganging up on you. The oldest of the group was Todd at nineteen and The youngest was Andrew who was sixteen.

"Yes?" I asked in a dull tone.

"Going back to the homeless center?" one of them asked.

"Just taking a walk. Care to join?" I asked. Mainly looking at Andrew. He's the nicest guy in the group. Which is really what I don't understand.

"Huh, who would want to walk with you anyway scar face." smirked another who flipped one of my braids.

"So, got anything good?" Todd asked as he pulled my backpack off and started to root through it.

"Do we really have to do this now?" I asked. They just laughed, all instead of Andrew.

"Come on guys. Lets just go." he finally spoke up.

"Whats up with you Andy? Have a thing for scar face?" asked one of them.

"No, she just isn't worth our time." I could tell he was lying. He just choked.

"Come on Andy, we're just having fun." Todd grabbed my jacket and pulled it down. Revealing more scars, darker scars. That's when I had enough. I swung and busted Todds lip. He fell back. I grabbed my backpack and took off.

"Bitch, your going to hope we don't find you!" he shouted. I didn't even turn around. I didn't stop running until I was clear out of The Narrows. I slowed down and just started walking. I pulled my braids out and just ran my fingers through my hair to fix it up.

I arrived to a flower shop. I whipped my eyes before going inside. I looked around at the many colors and I finally found what I wanted. A heart fashioned with red roses. I bought it and walked to one of the cemetery's. One of the rich cemetery's. I felt ashamed walking into it. My shoes were torn, my jeans had holes in both knees, my shirt was stained and so was my jacket. All the graves were so beautiful to look at. So beautifully fashioned into crosses, hearts, angels, and even regular shaped.

I finally got to the one I was looking for. It was in a plot with others from that family. The grave was designed like a rose bush. I fell to my knees and put the roses in front of it.

**'Katrina Dawson'**

Tears started cascading down my face as I hunched over into a ball. "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :) I hope you like the story so far :) please review! if you don't like it, please be sweet.**

Chapter 2

_Flashback._

"_Higher mommy higher!"_

"_Now now hold your horses." The swing went higher and higher as Katrina pushed her young daughter. "Now it's my turn." Katrina jumped on the back of the swing with her daughter. She wrapped her arms around the small child and the two jumped out of the swing and rolled down the hill. They got to the bottom of the hill and just laid there laughing._

"_I love you mommy."_

"_I love you to Alayna." she smiled._

_End flashback._

I sat up and stared at the sky. It was starting to get cloudy. I stood up and sighed. My cheeks were now tear stained as I tried to calm myself before I left.

"Alayna?" I turned around as if I had been shot. Standing there was a petite young brunette with a bouquet of white roses.

"Um, no it's Bianca." the woman came in closer. She looked deep into my eyes.

"I swear you look like someone I knew." I shook my head and walked off. I kept turning around to glance at the woman who put the roses down. There was a pause in her movements. Then she turned.

"Wait!" she yelled after me, but I took off running. I turned back and she was running after me. Sadly she wasn't in heals so she wasn't a slow runner. But I was able to get away from her. I held my breath and ran into traffic. I slid across car hoods and I kept going. Leaving her behind. The running soon took its tole on me as I hunched over coughing my lungs out. I finally caught a breath and just started walking. I'm not going back to that. I am Bianca Reed.

**Bruce POV**

I sat in my office at the mansion going through the usual boring paperwork for the company. I was ready for a nap. I was out until three rounding up gang members.

"Sir you have a phone call." Alfred walked in.

"Alfred just tell them to call back. I'm not in a mood." I rubbed my eyes and took another sip of my coffee.

"Sir, its Rachel." I looked up at the comment.

"Alright then." I picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Bruce it's Rachel." she almost sounded out of breath.

"I know. Why are you out of breath?" I asked.

"I was just dropping roses at Katrina's grave and I think I saw Alayna."

"What?" I almost dropped the phone when she said that. Alayna had vanished from the hospital five years ago after Katrina died. No ones seen or heard from her since.

"Yes, I think, no I swear I saw Alayna at the grave."

"How do you know it's her?" I asked.

"She has Kat's eyes. There is no doubt about that."

"Did she recognize you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I think so. I asked if her name was Alayna and she said it was Bianca. There was a slight quiver in her voice. Like she was lying and she took off."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks Bruce."

"No problem." I hung up. I sighed and rubbed my eyes again.

"Something wrong sir?" asked Alfred.

"Ya, Rachel thinks she may have seen Alayna."

"Katrina's daughter?" he asked.

"Ya, but apparently she changed her name so I'm going to see what I can find."

"Well she ran away from the hospital after Miss Dawson's death. What if she really doesn't want to be found."

"She's fifteen Alfred and homeless. That never really ends well. Kat's death hurt all of us but it definitely would have scared her. I'm going to see if I can find her." I left the office and went for the Bat cave.

**Bianca POV.**

Seeing Rachel, even for a few seconds, really did bring back memories. It warmed my heart knowing that even she comes to mom's grave. I walked Gotham for the rest of the day. Just drawing what I saw and selling them for a pretty penny. Turns out some of these rich folks will pay a poor artist for a piece. I once got a millionaire to give me five hundred dollars for a painting. My sketches usually only go for one hundred dollars at the most. Which, when you live in the Narrows, can be a pretty good deal.

I walked the streets just looking at the sites. I even got to see Wayne Towers up close and personal. Next I passed in front of Dawson Enterprise. I couldn't help but stare at it for a minute. That, and Dawson Records. I pulled out a white rose from my bag that I picked and I laid it by the sign and kept walking.

Time was ticking and it was soon getting late. I knew I had to get back to the Narrows, but I really didn't need to run into Todd's gang. I crossed the bridge to the Narrows and kept my eyes pealed. There was the usual homeless people and thugs, but none gave me a second look. I picked up my pace a bit.

"Hey scar face!"

"Shit." I muttered. I turned to see Todd and his gang. Everyone besides Andrew. Damn, he was my only shot.

"Make any good money on the rich side? I'm shocked they didn't kick your poor ugly ass out of there." they started towards me but I took off running, and so did they. I couldn't out run them for long though. Todd grabbed my bag and pulled me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach.

"That's for hitting me." He grabbed my jacket and slammed me against the wall. "I honestly don't know what Andrew sees in you."

"I don't know what he sees in you either." I growled. Todd hauled out and slapped my across the face. I could taste blood now. He hit me again. Which worsened the blood taste.

"Hey look, she's got like five hundred dollars in here." said one of his guys.

"Take it." Todd slapped me again.

"Hey Todd." I choked.

"What?" he growled. I spit blood into his face and he dropped me.

"That's for Andy." I choked. I ran off.

"You stupid bitch!" the gang ran after me again. My sight was becoming hazy from the increasing pain in my abdoman. I finally got to my domain, a fire escape. I started scaling the escape to get to the roof. It was a twelve story building.

"Can't stay up there forever scar face!" yelled Todd. I took a step back from the edge as I tried to calm the choking feeling in my throat. I started sobbing. I fell to my knees and started crying. I grabbed my necklace tightly. It was my mothers. It was a sapphire about the size of a quarter on a silver chain.

"I wish I just died with you." I choked. I walked to the opposite side of the roof and looked down. Just pavement. I stepped up on the ledge and kissed the jewel.

"I can't be alone anymore." I cried. I took a step off the ledge. But instead of falling, I felt to strong hands grab my arms and pull me back onto the roof. Next thing I knew, I felt limp, then it fell black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like the story so far :) please review if you like it! :D**

Chapter 3

I started to get some feeling back in my body. I struggled to open my eyes. My head felt like it was about to split open. I noticed I was still on the roof. I struggled to roll over. That's when I saw Batman sitting on the ledge I tried to dive off of. I jumped as soon as I saw him which started the pain in my back.

"You really need to not do that." he said. His voice had a rough sound to it, but there was something about it that was almost gentle.

"Do what?" I coughed.

"Move around to much. You have a broken rib and you hit your head." I put my hand to the back of my head and looked at it. There was a few drops of blood on it. I remembered Todd pulling me down. I hit my head on the pavement. I scooted to one of the ledges to prop myself up on. I felt like I was about to puke.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked.

"Better then saving a teenager from splattering themselves on concrete?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ya, that's my point. There's thousands of teenagers in this city so who's going to notice one dead orphan splattered on the walls?" There was silence from him. "Exactly"

"So what makes you think that jumping to your doom is the easy way out?" he asked.

"Why not? I have nothing else! I'm fifteen, the only option I have is a group home because no one wants a scroungy teen and I can't find-" I cut myself off.

"Find what?" he asked.

"Nothing." I sighed and looked up at the moon.

"You can't find the money?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your necklace itself shows that you come from money, Alayna." as soon as he said that I started coughing, trying to catch my breath at the shock of what he just said. "Take deeper breaths." he said calmly.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Just a hunch."

"I'm not going back to that. I'm not Alayna Dawson anymore." I sighed.

"I know, your Bianca Reed now. But you didn't know why you got the last name Reed. It happened seven years ago after your grandfather Joseph Dawson was murdered. Your mother took you and went into hiding changing your name to Reed. Stop me if I'm wrong." I was getting more and more angry at his remarks.

"Whats your point?" I asked. Not making eye contact with him.

"Your mothers middle name was Bianca wasn't it?" he asked softer.

"What are you a creeper?" I snapped. As soon as I did that the pain in my head got worse.

"Just relax, and no I'm not. Your mother was well known by many in Gotham and your disappearance from the hospital five years ago was almost as good as Bruce Wayne's disappearance from Gotham seven years earlier."

"Huh, my mom was friends with him since they were kids. She was heart broken when he left. People kept saying he died but she had faith he would come back. I just wish she got to stay and see him." I sighed. I tried to hold back my sobbing. Especially in front of Batman.

"That's why you were going to jump." his voice kept getting more and more gentle. I nodded.

"I should have died with her. She didn't deserve that kind of death. She deserved a nice and peaceful death at one hundred with all of her friends and family." I couldn't control it anymore. I started crying. Batman fell silent. Then he spoke up.

"I need to get you to a hospital." he stood up. I shook my head.

"I can't go back there. I don't have any family. They're not going to let me leave and I'm going to be sent away."

"No they won't. I promise you, but you're going to have to trust me." he took a step closer to me. I soon could feel blood trickle down my neck. He reached a hand out to me. "Do you trust me?"

"Ya." I coughed. I reached out my hand to him. He took it and pulled me up to my feet. He wrapped one arm around my waist and jumped of the ledge down to his high tech car. He put me in the passenger seat and drove off.

"Alayna?" he called my name.

"Hmmm." I was starting to fall asleep.

"Your mother was a billionaire. After she died the bank went to her vault to look for the money but there was nothing there. How does that much money just vanish?" he asked.

"She never had it at the bank at all." I groaned.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"She had it hidden away in a secret vault after grandpa died. She only kept the bank vault so no one could figure out where her money was."

"Where's the vault?" he asked.

"I don't know. Before she died she told me that I would know where to find it and that her will was with it to. I've tried to figure out what she meant. So I just gave up trying to find it." I started feeling sluggish and just fell asleep.

_Flashback_

_5 years ago. One hour before the accident. 3Rd person ._

_The Narrows isn't always the safest place to be, but Katrina Dawson always knew her way around it. Only living there for three years and she had it down. Her ten year old daughter was watching TV and there was a knock at the door. Katrina answered it but there was no one there, but there was a letter. No return address on it, which made Katrina suspicious, but she read it anyway. As soon as she read it she dropped it and took a step back, as if she had been shot._

"_Whats wrong mom?" Alayna asked. Her mother couldn't even speak. Alayna got off the couch and picked up the letter._

"_**See you Soon" **was all it said._

"_See who soon?" Alayna asked. Katrina grabbed the letter and started ripping it up. _

"_Listen to me Alayna, go to your room and start loading one of your backpacks with some clothes. Only stuff you absolutely need. Understand me?" she started panicking._

"_I understand. Whats wrong?" she asked. Her mother just shook her head._

"_Nothing, just do as I say and pack a bag. Now!" she yelled and Alayna fled for her room. Katrina sunk to the ground and started crying._

"_How did he find me?" she cried "Why now?" she cried. Holding her sapphire necklace tightly in her hands. _

"_Not now." she whispered. "Not now."_

_End Flashback._


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! I hope you like where the story is going, please review :)**

Chapter 4

"Mom!" I woke up screaming and thrashing. A few nurses ran in to calm me down. I noticed I was in a hospital room.

"It's ok honey." I relaxed and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Gotham General Hospital." said one of them.

"When can I leave?"

"As soon as Mr Wayne gets here." when the nurse said that I thought I was dreaming. Haven't seen him in awhile.

"Why is he coming?" I asked.

"He's going to take you home with him. Apparently him and your mother were friends." she smiled and walked out. I haven't seen Bruce since I was eight. How'd he know I was here?

**Bruce POV**

"Are you sure about this sir?" Alfred asked me before I left.

"Absolutely, she's Kat's daughter. It's either me or an orphanage. Which by this age is not a good place to be and I'm going to help her find Kat's money."

"Why would Miss Dawson hide all of her money?"

"I wish I knew. What Alayna said is that she hid it after her father's death. That's also when they went into hiding."

"Who was she hiding from sir?"

"From who ever killed her."

"So you think the fire was on purpose?"

"Oh yes. Don't you Alfred?" I asked.

"I always thought that. It was much to random to not have been on purpose."

"I also think Alayna may know who caused the fire." I paused before leaving. "I still see so much of Kat in her Alfred. Even with the scars." I walked out and went for the hospital.

**Alayna POV**

I laid there staring at the ceiling. There's nothing else cool to look at anyway. I did find amusement in blowing up the latex gloves. I soon started just bumping them around the room.

"Bored?" I jumped as if I had been shot. Standing in the doorway was Bruce Wayne.

"Wouldn't you be?" I asked. He walked in and sat on the chair next to me.

"I've always hated hospitals."

"You and me both. So I heard your taking me in."

"Ya, unless you prefer going to a group home."

"Please tell me your joking?" I asked. He grinned.

"Ya I am."

"Wait, your mansion is being rebuilt. So where are you staying?"

"Penthouse."

"Holy crap."

"Oh yes, now get dressed and I'm going to go sign you out." he left. I got out of bed and put on the clothes some of the nurses bought for me. Probably out of pity. They also bought me a tank top and sweatpants to sleep in. I put the jeans and the maroon v neck shirt. They even got me new shoes. I found the baggy that had my necklace in it and I left. Bruce was already out by his car.

"How many of these do you have?" I asked.

"Just two. Let's go." I got into the passenger seat and we drove off. He was going about one hundred miles per hour.

"I know you can afford speeding tickets but this is crazy." I laughed.

"Most of the cops aren't actually watching me speeding." he laughed. "So I heard you saw Rachel."

"Ya, my bad at running off like that."

"Were you hiding?" he asked.

"As the daughter of a late billionaire." I paused. "You kinda have to hide. But people remembered me being the beautiful little girl of Katrina Dawson, so it can be very easy to hide now." I sighed. There was long silence.

"Your not ugly Alayna." he finally spoke up.

"Your one of the first to actually say that." I lifted my hand to my face and traced my scars. Bruce gently took my wrist and pulled my hand away from my face.

"In my eyes there not there." he said gently. I couldn't help but smile at that. We finally got to his penthouse. I thought I was going to faint. I've been on the streets and this is where he lives. I remember his mansion but the rich still gets me. I sort of remember my life in a penthouse with mom, well kinda. We walked in.

" Been a few years Miss Dawson." I was greeted by Alfred who I couldn't help but hug.

"Few years indeed Alfred." I smiled.

"Let me show you your room." I followed him to my room. It was massive and had an amazing room. I couldn't help but fall back on the bed.

**Bruce POV**

I called Rachel right off the bat to tell her Alayna was alright and with me.

"So you really think the fire that killed Kat was on purpose?"

"Ya, it was to random to have been an accident and Kat hid all of her money away. That shows that she was hiding from someone and I think that someone caused the fire that killed her."

"Do you think Alayna knows?"

"Maybe, I'm not going to ask her yet though. I'm going to give her time."

"Alright, call me if you find out anything."

"Ok." we hung up. I fell back in my chair and growled.

"Are you alright sir?" Alfred asked walking in.

"The conspiracy in this city, why kill a billionaire? For her money right?"

"I don't understand sir."

"How does killing the billionaire give you the money unless the person had other leverage that could get him or her the money."

"You mean"

"Yes, whoever caused the fire made sure Alayna would survive and use her to get the money. It's easier to manipulate a little girl then it is a grown woman, especially one as stubborn as Kat." I paused at the revelation I just made. "Kat never told anyone who Alayna's father was right? "

"Yes sir, wait you don't think."

"I don't know. I may be jumping to crazy conclusions."

_**Flashback 16 years ago.**_

_It was pouring down rain outside. I sat in the study reading since the TV doesn't work at the moment. Soon I heard loud banging at the door. I got curious so I followed Alfred to the door. Standing there was a soaking wet Katrina. She was in tears._

"_Kat!" I freaked. I pulled her inside._

"_I'll go get a towel." Alfred left. Kat wrapped her arms around me and cried. Alfred came back with a towel and I wrapped it around my freezing friend and led her to the living room and we sat on the couch._

"_Kat, what happened?" I asked._

"_Bruce, I'm pregnant." she cried. That was a shock to hear, since she's only fifteen._

"_What? How? Oh wait don't answer that." I rubbed her back. "Who's the father?" I asked. She just shook her head._

"_Is he dead?" I asked. She shook her head. "Then who is he?"_

"_He's not important!" she snapped._

"_Ok, easy girl. It's going to be ok." she leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her as she cried._

_**End Flashback.**_

"I should have been here Alfred. I didn't even go to her funeral. I didn't even know she was dead. Two years, she died two years after I left. I didn't even tell her I was leaving."

"Don't blame yourself sir. You couldn't have stopped the fire."

"I know." I sighed. "I just wish I was here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Ya! I really hope you like where the story is going, please review :)**

Chapter 5

**Alayna POV**

I couldn't help but leave my room to look around. This place was huge. I think it's even bigger then my mom's old penthouse. I soon roamed into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and went through it and thought I would faint. I've never seen this much food in one fridge before and fancy wines to. I couldn't help but pick one of the wine bottles up to get a closer look.

"Don't even think about it." I jumped at the sound of Alfred coming in. I almost dropped the wine. He was laughing so I knew he was joking. I put the wine back.

"Sorry." I gave a sheepish smile.

"It's quite alright. This is your home now so you don't have to hide in your room all day."

"Alfred, you knew my mother as a child right?" I asked.

"Why yes I did." he smiled.

"What was she like at my age?"

"She was definitely a clever girl, very smart and caring."

" And as stubborn as an ox." I turned to see Bruce walking in.

"Really?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh ya, but I think it ran in the family. She was always headstrong and determined. Her sister was no better though."

"Aunt Sonja?"

"Mmhmm, she always had a want to challenge your grandfather. That's why she left at eighteen."

"I kinda remember her. I only saw her once though. Why'd she leave?" I asked.

"I don't know. Your mom was only thirteen when she left. I think Sonja just didn't want anything to do with the company or her father for that matter."

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Sonja was always more of a mothers girl and your mother was more of a fathers girl." said Alfred and he left. It was silent for a minute and Bruce finally said something.

"You know I actually got your mom that necklace." he pointed at my necklace. I held it in my hand and smiled.

"Really."

"Mmmhmm, It was about a month before her sweet sixteen. She was about five months pregnant with you at the time. It was her, Rachel, and myself. We were down by Crystal River Park."

_**Flashback 15 years ago.**_

"_Bruce, Rachel, please slow down!" I turned around to see pregnant Kat trying to keep up. I ran back to her and took her hand and Rachel took the other one._

"_Sorry Kitty Kat." I smiled and kissed her cheek. We walked to the river and Rachel and I jumped to the bottom on the rock bed and helped Kat down with us. We took our shoes off and walked in the shallow areas. I decided to go a little deeper. The water was up to my waste. Next thing I knew I stepped on something sharp. I looked down into the crystal clear water and saw something sparkle. I picked up the sparkly stone with my foot and saw it was a sapphire._

"_Hey guys check this out." I went back to shore and showed them the sapphire._

"_That's beautiful. Maybe that's why they call this place crystal river." grinned Kat._

"_I don't think that's why Kat, well I don't know. Maybe it is." said Rachel._

"_What should we do with it?" asked Kat._

"_Finders keepers." I smiled impishly._

"_Well he did find it." said Kat_

"_Ya, alright Bruce, it's all yours." said Rachel._

"_Sweet, and I know just what to do with it."_

_**One Month Later.**_

_Alfred drove up in front of Dawson estate. It was Kat's sweet sixteen. The place was really dressed up. I saw Rachel out front waiting for me._

"_I'll call when it's done Alfred."_

"_Very good sir." I took my present and got out of the car. Rachel was wearing a long and shimmering black and gold dress._

"_You look amazing if it wasn't obvious." I told her._

"_Thank you, you look amazing yourself." we walked into the estate. "What did you get her?" Rachel asked her._

"_You'll see." I smiled._

"_Do you think Kat even knows half of these people?" asked Rachel._

"_I think most of them are family and or fathers friends."_

"_Good point."_

"_Excuse me everyone." we turned to the top of the staircase where Kat's father was with her mom. "Thank you for coming to our daughter's sixteenth birthday. Now I'd like to present my daughter, Katrina Bianca Rose Dawson." Kat came from around the corner wearing a long red dress with a pink rose on the waste sash. Her long black hair was curled and she had a silver crown with sapphires in it. Her father walked her down to the base of the staircase. She did a bow and then she met Rachel and myself in the living room._

"_Hey guys." she smiled and hugged us both._

"_Happy Birthday Kat, you look amazing." said Rachel._

"_Thanks." she smiled._

"_Ya, you look beautiful." I smiled._

"_Thanks, she smiled back." we walked around the house until it was time to open presents. I kept mine for last since Kat had a lot on her plate._

"_Oh, and since everyone here is either friends or family. I'm going to say this now. I found out the gender of my baby yesterday. I'm having a little girl." Kat put one hand on her stomach and walked off the stage and met Rachel and myself. _

"_A girl, congrats honey." Rachel hugged Kat tightly._

"_Thanks, I know I'm happy with a little girl, not that I wouldn't love a son."_

"_Oh Bruce, don't you have a gift for the birthday girl?" asked Rachel._

"_Oh ya." I pulled out a small bow from my coat pocket and handed it Kat. She opened it and she looked like she was about to cry. Rachel's mouth dropped._

"_Is that?" asked Rachel._

"_Ya." I smiled. Kat took the necklace out of the box. It was the same sapphire I found in the river. Just on a chain. A sapphire is Kat's birthstone._

"_Oh Bruce," she looked like she was going to cry._

"_Don't mess up your make up for me." I took the necklace from her and put it around her neck._

"_You really out did yourself Bruce." said Rachel._

"_Thank you." The party lasted until about midnight. Rachel had to leave at ten. I stayed until everyone else left. Alfred arrived a little after twelve to pick me up. Kat walked me out._

"_Thanks for the necklace." she smiled._

"_Of course." I looked at Kat and smiled. I ran one hand through her hair. She then leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help but truly kiss her back. She then hugged me and whispered into my ear._

"_I wish you were the father." she almost sounded sad._

"_I wish you would tell me who the father is." I pleaded._

"_I can't." a few tears escaped her eyes. I kissed her again._

"_It'll be ok Kat." I smiled and got into the limo._

_**End flashback.**_

"How long have you and my mother been friends?" I asked.

"I first met her when we were seven." said Bruce.

"And she never told you about my father?" I asked. Bruce just shook his head. "Dang."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"All she ever said was he was never worth the time or she would get really mad when I would ask." Bruce sighed when I didn't have a good answer. "What?"

"It's nothing." he said.

"No, what." I demanded.

"Anytime I would ask her or Rachel, your mom would either get really mad, scared, or depressed. I think she was hiding from your father. I think that's why she moved to the Narrow's with you. I think she was hiding." I thought my heart just stopped.

"What do you mean hide?" I demanded.

"I don't know." I started to pace the kitchen. That's when I remembered the note. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Dammit." I cried and ran to my room and slammed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like it :) please review.**

Chapter 6

**Bruce POV**

I should have just kept my mouth shut. I growled to myself and pinched the bridge of my nose and then sighed.

"I thought you were going to wait before asking?" Alfred walked in.

"I was, but she brought it up." I turned around and walked to her room. I stopped at the door and thought before entering. Then I knocked and slowly walked in. She was sitting in the window-seal. I'm not sure if she even knew I was in her. I took a few steps closer and saw she was crying.

"I should have remembered this before." she finally spoke up.

"Remembered what?" I asked.

"The note, the day of the fire there was a note addressed to my mother but no return address. I remember it really freaked her out. She told me to go to my room and pack up a backpack full of stuff I absolutely needed, nothing more." she stopped and looked down at Kat's necklace that was in her hands.

"What did the note say?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

"See You Soon." then she just broke down crying. I came in closer to her and knelt down beside her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I then took the necklace out of her hands and put it around her neck.

"Alayna, I know this is the last thing you want to be asked but."

"You want me to tell you about the fire." she spoke up. I just nodded. "Ok."

_**Flashback 5 years ago**_

_I didn't know what had mom so worked up. Could it have anything to do with the note? I packed my bag with some clothes and a picture of me and my mom. Before I was done packing my bag I started to smell smoke and a heard a loud crash. I ran out of my room and the stove was on fire._

"_Momma!" I screamed._

"_Alayna!" I heard her yelling from her bedroom. I ran to her door but I couldn't get it open. I started banging on the door._

"_Mommy the door won't open!" I heard another crash and the fire started growing behind me._

"_I know sweetheart, the door won't open on my side either" The fire kept growing and the air was becoming thin. "Alayna can you get out the front door?" I ran and tried the door but it wouldn't open. Soon the fire was getting closer and closer to my mom's room._

"_No, the door won't open." I cried._

"_Then sweetheart you need to use the fire escape." _

"_No! Not with out you." I started coughing from the thin air._

"_Yes, you will go. Listen to your mother." it sounded like she was about to cry._

"_Please." I cried._

"_Shhhhh, it'll be ok." I looked down and she slipped her favorite necklace under the door. "Keep this, you'll be fine baby. Just remember how much I love you." I took the necklace into my hand._

"_I love you mommy." I cried as the fire got closer._

"_I love you to dear." I started for the fire escape and I heard my mother yell one more thing. "The money is yours! Only you know where it is." suddenly an explosion happened inside the apartment which threw me out to the fire escape. The back of my shirt and pants were on fire and some burned glass was lodged into my jaw and mouth and my neck. I screamed at the top of my lungs and rolled around in pain to put out the fire. I could feel the skin on my back and legs start to burn and blister. I never felt a pain like that._

_The fire department finally arrived and put out the fire. One of the men found me on the escape and carried me down. They put me in the ambulance and drove away. But I watched the burning building. Knowing, that my mother was still inside._

_**End Flashback.**_

**Alayna POV**

There was a very long period of silence in that room. I decided to stand up and just pace the room. Then I stopped and took my shirt off. Revealing my burned back to Bruce. I also showed him my burned thighs. The worst was my back though. It was very dark and rough. Bruce finally stood up and grabbed a robe that was on the bed and wrapped it around me.

"I'm sorry Alayna." he said softly.

"I know." I smiled softly. I walked to the bed and laid back on it. Bruce sat beside me.

"How long were in the hospital?" he asked.

"Four weeks, mostly four the infection in my back. I got a little bit of nerve damage from that to. They also had to pull the burned glass out of my face which really wasn't fun. I couldn't even go to my own mothers funeral."

"Why'd you run from the hospital?"

"When I heard that the money was missing. The same money that got my mother killed." I got up and started pacing the room. "I don't want this Bruce. I don't want anything to do with the company or the Dawson name."

"You sound just like Sonja now." I was trying not to meet his eyes.

"I can't do this. I can't be rich and I can't be in the spotlight. Not anymore." I said sternly. Bruce nodded. He stood up and kissed the top of my head. He walked to the door and stopped before leaving.

"Being rich isn't always easy. Being in the spotlight isn't always easy either. But you mom left the money for you to find." he smiled softly and walked out.

**Bruce POV**

I decided to call Rachel to talk to Alayna. Tomorrow though, she's had a long day. I still called Rachel.

"She told you about the fire?" asked Rachel.

"Ya, and it was no accident. Someone locked Kat in her room and blew up the apartment. Alayna was found half awake on the fire escape."

"Poor thing."

"She also showed me her burns. Just the idea of a child going though that." I was really getting mad.

"Me to."

"Rachel do you think you can take Alayna out tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." we hung up.

"How was it sir?" asked Alfred.

"Alayna told me everything and showed me the burns on her back. I also know that she doesn't want the money. That's what she has been hiding from."

"Well you know you can't force her to look." said Alfred.

"I know, but Kat left everything to her and her only. Which needs to be taking into consideration."

"I know sir, I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Now it will start getting really good. Go deeper into the possible conspiracy that cossed Alayna her mother. I hope you like the story so far, please review :)**

Chapter 7

**Alayna POV**

(the next day)

Bruce told me I would be going with Rachel around Gotham today. I actually didn't object because I didn't really mind. I washed the clothes I had on yesterday because I had nothing else to wear so I think we are also going clothes shopping to. Rachel got here about nine and we left.

"I'm sorry I ran off before." I apologized.

"It's fine. I understand, your not running now." she smiled.

"Good point, so what are we actually doing today?"

"Well, I thought we could go clothes shopping, go out to eat, just hang out."

"What no ice cream?" I asked childish. She couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"If you want sure." she laughed. Rachel used to spoil me as a child. My mom used to always say if I got any cavity's she would send the dentist bill to Rachel, but I never had any problems with my teeth.

We got to the mall and I thought I was going to die. This mall was awesome. Rachel threatened to put a leash on me for taking off running into it. I couldn't help it though. I mean, three story mall. How better can it get. I fell in love with the Hot Topic store. I loved the boots , the t shirts , and the jewelry.

"You know your mom was always into dark colors." said Rachel.

"Really?"

"Ya, her favorite colors were fall and winter styles. She even wore dark colors in the summer." I did remember a picture of my mom from when she was eighteen and she had black lipstick on. Rachel and I traveled the rest of the mall. We bought shoes, shirts, pants, skirts, jackets, and more jewelry. We also went to the food court to eat. Then when we were getting ready to leave we were stopped.

"Alayna Dawson, as I live an breathe." I turned to a tall woman in black. She was beautiful. Already tall even without the five inch heels, long black hair with gold highlights up in a bun, perfect cheekbones. You could tell she was a business woman for her skirt and overcoat.

"Hello Celeste." greeted Rachel.

"Rachel dear, you get prettier every time I see you." she smiled.

"You know who I am?" I asked shocked.

"Of course dear, you are the spitting image of Katrina." she came closer. "You have her smile, her eyes, her beautiful and adorable freckles, and her hair."

"You knew my mom?" I asked again.

"Of course, Rachel and Mr Wayne weren't Katrina's only friends. She was like my sister. I was her right hand woman at the record company. I became the head of the record company after," she paused and touched the scar on my lip and smiled gently, "Well why don't you both come down to the Label with me. I would love to show you your mothers other child Alayna."

"Ok, can we Rachel?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Excellent, I'll meet you both there." she smiled and scurried off. Which was different for a woman in heels. Rachel and I left in her car and passed Dawson Enterprise. We met Celeste at the record company. We walked through the beautiful sliding doors. It was amazing on the inside. There was even a fountain on the inside. The front desk sat in the middle of the room and to on direction was a hallway of offices and an elevator, then on the other side was a furnished waiting room by a fireplace. Over the fireplace was a picture of my mother. I walked over to get a closer look.

"I thought that picture belonged there." said Celeste as she stood beside me.

"Ya." smiled at the smiling picture of my mom. Feeling that she was smiling back.

"Well, let me give you both the tour." Rachel and I followed Celeste through the first floor. Mainly just offices and a few recording studios. The second floor had only recording studios. The third floor had two recording studios and the rest was practice area. The fourth floor was set out almost like a venue. Celeste said it's normally rented out for concerts or parties. Then we finally got to the fifth and final floor. All that was on this floor was Celeste's office, a few more offices, and a conference room. There is another floor above this one which is mainly storage space and there is a basement. We walked into Celeste's office. It had the most amazing view of Gotham. I wouldn't mind having an office like this. Her desk was places right in front of the amazing window. She had a fridge, a flat screen tv, and couches on one side of the room and a conference table on the other side.

"Holy crap Celeste, you have outdone yourself." said Rachel.

"Thank you, I'm here way to much, so I put in a fridge and a couch to sleep on." I stood and looked out the widow over Gotham. With only five floors this place has an amazing view. I could even see Dawson Enterprise, which made me think.

"Who runs the Enterprise?" I asked.

"Oh my goodness." growled Celeste as she fell back on her couch.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't even get me started on that woman. India Johnson, oh my goodness I could strangle her. I swear she is not right in the head and not right for the company. If your grandfather was still alive he would throw a fit. Sadly I have had meetings with her even though the record company and the Enterprise are almost on separate sides of the planet." I never thought I could see her this mad. She seemed almost mellow.

"When was she hired?" I asked.

"After your grandfather died. Even Katrina saw there was something off with her." I looked back at the Enterprise. The CEO office would be on the top floor. I sighed. Rachel came up beside me.

"You need to come back." said Rachel.

"I can't. I'm only fifteen, what could I do anyway?"

"A lot, your the face of the record company and the Enterprise. With you in the picture you could send chills up India's spine." laughed Celeste.

Knock knock

"Come in!" shouted Celeste. A tall girl walked in. She looked to be about twenty one. She had short spiky brown hair and bright green eyes, she was tan, and wearing bikers books and a short black dress.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company. I'll come back."

"No no no, Roxy I'd like you to meet Alayna Dawson. Alayna this is my right hand girl Roxy." a light lit up in that girls eyes. She shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet to you little Dawson."

"Nice to meet you to." I smiled.

"When your mother ran the Label, Roxy's job was my job." said Celeste.

"It's actually a pretty good paying job to." Roxy smiled.

"What did you need Roxy?" asked Celeste.

"Oh ya, you have a meeting in thirty."

"Alright, thank you."

"We should get going Celeste." said Rachel.

"Alright, it was good seeing you again Rachel, and Alayna, come back anytime."

"Bye." said Roxy. I left with Rachel. It was about one in the afternoon and she was driving me back to Bruce's place.

"You ok?" Rachel finally asked.

"My mother loved that place and she loved to sing. She put all of her hard work there." I said sadly.

"I know sweetheart."

"And the Enterprise, if the CEO can make even Celeste angry that is saying something."

"I've never actually met India, but in interviews and reports on the Enterprise it always seemed like she was up to something."

"I need to find the money."

"What?"

"I need to find my mom's money. It's time I get back into the spotlight and say I'm back."


End file.
